El Secreto Oscuro
by AdmiRo
Summary: Adaptación basada en la serie The Vampire Diaries. Fiction Rated M. Una historia de suspenso, drama y romanticismo. Un amor prohibido, un juramento sagrado, una muerte predestinada, una maldición y una gran mentira. Fiction en proceso de re-edición.
1. Prologo

Fan Fic: "El Secreto Oscuro"

Escrito por: _-AdmiRo_

Prólogo:_ Elena Gilbert y sus padres, se mudan a Mystic Falls, el pueblo más alejado y extraño del planeta, donde nada es lo que parece. _

_Un lugar que Elena nunca había escuchado, alejada de todo Elena comienza a experimentar situaciones extrañas que la llevan a averiguar sobre el pasado de su familia, y de Mystic Falls. _

_Una historia de suspenso, drama y romanticismo. Un amor prohibido, un juramento sagrado, una muerte predestinada, una maldición y una gran mentira. Elena será parte de algo que nunca imaginó. . Ni podrías imaginar_. . .

_NOTA: Adaptación de la serie "The Vampire Diaries". Los personajes le pertenecen a L.J Smith. _


	2. Capítulo 1: El poder de la traición

**Este fiction está re-editado desde el primer capítulo. Si ya comenzaste a leerlo, comienza a leerlo nuevamente, hay cambios importantes. **

**Supongo se actualizará cada semana, dependiendo como avanzo con la re-edición. Espero sus reviews. **

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1: El poder de la traición**

_Hace doscientos años, un vampiro con sangre *hibrida fue maldecido por una bruja para quitarle el poder de la luna._

_*Un hibrido es más fuerte que un vampiro u hombre lobo normal, éste posee poderes de ambas criaturas y es considerado el inmortal más difícil de matar. _

_La bruja que se enamoró de él, sufrió y fue rechazada, con furia y llena de odio lo maldijo por la eternidad, quitándole ese poder que iba a hacerlo el más poderoso de entre las criaturas mágicas. _

_Solo había una solución a esta maldición, un contra hechizo. _

_Un ritual donde tan solo una bruja de magia negra podría invocarlo. Se necesitaban tan solo dos cosas, gemelos o gemelas de un linaje de licántropos y una noche de luna llena. De esta forma este vampiro podría convertirse en el hibrido más poderoso que nunca habría existido._

_La bruja que lo maldijo, le había entregado su corazón cuando todavía él era humano, pero éste la traicionó con una vampiresa y se convirtió en su peor pesadilla. Esta hechicera persiguió a los vampiros y asesinó a la mujer, dejando vivo a su amado y maldiciéndolo por la eternidad a una muerte en vida sin la vampiresa que él tanto amaba y por la cual se había convertido… _

_Así esta bruja le quitó el poder del hombre lobo, dejándolo solo como un simple vampiro y escondiendo en lo más profundo de su ser, ese poder que lo haría el más fuerte del planeta mágico._

_Este vampiro buscó doscientos años a esos gemelos de un linaje licántropo para poder deshacer su maldición y ser el más poderoso, pero no ha tenido resultados, hasta ahora._

_Hace dieciocho años escuchó que esos gemelos que tanto buscaba, habían nacido, y que eran dos mujeres, hijas de un hombre lobo y una humana._

_Trató de buscarlas, pero un cazador se interpuso en su camino y advirtió a la familia de la maldición y el ritual. Esta familia desapareció del mapa instantáneamente, dejando al vampiro furioso y sin ritual. Pero él nunca descansó, siguió buscando y buscando. Hasta encontrarlas no pararía, iba a ser el hibrido más fuerte e iba a apoderarse de todos los clanes sobrenaturales._


	3. Capítulo 2: Mudanza a Mystic Falls

**Capítulo 2: Mudanza a Mystic Falls**

Un día nublado y lluvioso le tocó a la familia Gilbert para la mudanza.

John, el padre de la joven Elena de dieciocho años, estaba subiendo unas cajas al camión de mudanzas junto a Alaric, su amigo de toda la vida.

-¿Isobel está de acuerdo en irse de Forks? – preguntó Alaric algo intigado.

-Sí, ella sabe que es lo mejor, he tenido muchos problemas aquí, sabes de que hablo… Y necesito volver a casa, sentirme seguro. Va a ser lo mejor ¿no crees? –preguntó John algo nervioso.

-El pueblo ya no es el mismo, no están las mismas personas de cuan éramos jóvenes, hay algunas razas nuevas rondando la zona ¿sabes? Vas a tener que cuidarte –contestó su amigo preocupado.

-Todo estará bien, puedo sentirlo –aseguró él.

-¡Jeremy! –exclamó Elena al ver a su amigo, el primogénito de Alaric.

-¡Hola Elena! Supongo que necesitas ayuda ¿verdad? –preguntó tomando un par de cajas de la cocina.

-Claro... He estado pensando en Mystic Falls… ¿Cómo es todo por allí? Digo… es que es algo alejado, está en el medio de la nada y parece un lugar viejo y aburrido.

-Pues es un poco viejo y está en el medio de la maldita nada, pero te la rebuscas una vez que vives ahí para divertirte –contestó Jeremy riéndose.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Vamos al lago, hacemos fiestas en el Grill, vamos a pescar, jugamos carreras de autos en la carretera abandonada… Intentamos pasar el tiempo. Pero la verdad es que no hay mucha gente y la poca que hay, pues un cincuenta por ciento es extraña –comentó luego.

-¿Gente extraña?

-Sí, mi padre forma parte de ese cincuenta por ciento…

-¿Es parte de la gente extraña?

-Sí, a veces se comporta como un psicótico… Me sobreprotege y a veces siento que me sigue, lo sé, es extraño, pero estoy seguro de que me ha seguido más de una vez.

-Qué extraño… No creí que tu padre fuera así.

-Supongo que la muerte de mi madre lo hizo más paranoico.

Elena asintió.

-Mi padre también es extraño ¿sabes? –susurro ella.

-Entonces está verificado, es Mystic Falls, ahí nacen los raritos…

-Tú naciste ahí Jeremy –contestó Elena riéndose.

-¿Crees que soy extraño? –preguntó él dejando una de las cajas sobre el camión de la mudanza.

-Tú eres el mejor amigo que he tenido Jeremy, y no eres para nada extraño, eres bastante normal –respondió ella.

Mientras tanto, Isobel, la madre de Elena, terminó de empacar el resto de las cajas y se subió al coche de su esposo, un citroen C4 blanco.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –preguntó ella cuando John se subió.

-Sí, es el único lugar donde me siento seguro, Alaric nos ayudará como lo hizo hace dieciocho años... Estoy convirtien… –dijo suspendiendo la frase cuando Elena subió.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Isobel mirando a Elena.

Su hija asintió y así emprendieron camino junto a los Saltzman a la nueva casa en Mystic Falls.


	4. Capítulo 3: Déjà vu

**Capítulo 3: Déjà vu**

"_Bienvenido a Mystic Fall",_ decía un cartel en la entrada del pueblo.

Elena se bajó del coche y tomó una caja que contenía ropa, para llevarla a su nueva habitación. Al acercarse notó que la casa se le hacía familiar.

-Es como si hubiera estado aquí antes –le dijo Elena a Jeremy.

-No creo que hayas estado aquí antes, nunca te vi por Mystic Falls –contestó Jeremy metiéndose en el camión para sacar algunas cosas.

-Si lo sé, nunca había venido a este pueblo, pero se me hace tan familiar –susurró ella confundida.

Quizás era una casa parecida a otra que había visto en Forks.

-Vamos adentro a dejar estas cosas y te muestro los alrededores ¿quieres? –preguntó Jeremy bajando del camión con un televisor.

-Claro, ten cuidado, si lo rompes mi padre te matará, ama ese televisor... Dejaré esto en mi habitación nueva –le hace seña de silencio a Jeremy al ver que Isobel les pasa por al lado – Y bajo a encontrarte aquí en el porche ¿te parece? –dijo con picardía.

Elena subió las escaleras y supo que la puerta con las letras "E&amp;K" iba a ser su habitación. Era la última puerta del pasillo, cuando la abrió descubrió un color rosado en los muros que parecía tan cálido y sensible como la habitación de un bebé.

-¿Ya elegiste? –dijo la madre de Elena asomándose.

-Eso creo –respondió ella dejando la caja en el suelo de madera.

Isobel se quedó paralizada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Estás llorando? –preguntó Elena a su madre preocupada.

-No, es solo que me emocioné por la nueva casa –respondió ella refregándose los ojos.

-Entonces voy a salir con Jeremy –dijo Elena sacando una chaqueta de la caja.

-¡Recién llegamos Elena! –gritó Isobel furiosa.

-Déjala conocer el pueblo Isobel –comentó su padre ingresando a la habitación –Además Jeremy es un muchacho responsable… No llegues tarde y quiero que estén en el centro del pueblo, no quiero que anden en los alrededores, es peligroso.

-Claro, si, iremos al centro, gracias papá, nos vemos luego –saludó a su padre con un beso y le sacó la lengua a su madre por no dejarla ir.

-¡Hey! Que rápido –gritó Jeremy del otro lado de la calle, donde estaba su casa.

Elena cruzó y se encontró con una muchacha de tez oscura y cabello enrulado.

-Hola… ¿Bonnie verdad? –preguntó Elena –Jeremy ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Enserio? Este patán nunca habla de mí, no puedo creerlo. Un gusto conocerte Elena, soy Bonnie Bennett –se presentó estrechándole la mano.

-¿Ustedes son amigos o…?

-Amigos, Jeremy es totalmente gay –susurro Bonnie.

-¡Oye! –exclamó Jeremy furioso.

-¿Eres gay? –preguntó Elena soprendida.

-¡Nooo! –bufó él avergonzado.

-Solo bromeaba. Entonces…¿a dónde iremos? –preguntó la joven.

-No lo sé, mi padre dijo que no vayamos a los alrededores, pero si ustedes conocen, pues yo no tengo problema –musitó la nueva.

-Genial, al lago se ha dicho –exclamó Bonnie con un gesto de felicidad –Yo los llevo –comentó luego caminando a un coche.

-Iré por la mochila –dijo Jeremy mientras las muchachitas se dirigían al auto.

-¿Es tu coche? –preguntó Elena sorprendida.

-No, es de Jeremy, pero me deja conducirlo, hace poco saqué mi licencia, estoy aprendiendo…

-Supongo que te tiene confianza como para dejar conducirlo, enserio crees que sea… ¿gay?

-No, bueno no lo sé, quizás… nunca lo he visto con una chica.

-¿Vamos? –pregunto Jeremy detrás de Bonnie.

-Mierda, me asustaste –saltó la morena contra el coche.

-Estás hablando a mis espaldas –susurro Jeremy con el rostro serio.

-Okey, okey, haré silencio… ¿conduzco?

Jeremy asintió y los tres se subieron al coche.

Bonnie condujo hasta el lago mientras le contaban a Elena sobre las pocas cosas que podían hacer en el pueblo sin riesgo a morir.

-Pues, si no quieres morir lo más seguro es ir al centro, porque ahí tienes una parrilla, un bar, una especie de pub, berreta, biblioteca, cementerio, parque con juegos de niños, un cine que pasa la misma película todo el mes y ahí quédate… Ir al lago según nuestros padres es peligroso porque puedes ahogarte, ir a la ruta es peligroso porque pueden "robarte" los drogadictos, acampar en el bosque es peligroso por los animales salvajes… Ir al acantilado es peligroso porque puedes golpearte con alguna roca. Todo es malo fuera del centro, pero como verás no le hacemos caso a nuestros padres. Porque sino moriríamos de aburrimiento.

-No hay mucha gente aquí ¿cierto? –preguntó luego Elena.

-No, todos al graduarse se van, la mayoría son viejos, o sea los padres de los jóvenes que se van a vivir la vida ¡Eso hare al terminar la escuela, me iré! –exclamó Jeremy alzando sus manos.

-¿No te quedarías a vivir aquí?

-No, al menos que mi esposa decida vivir aquí…

-¿Qué esposa? –preguntó Bonnie riéndose.

-Es una manera de decir… pues si me enamoro de alguien que quiera quedarse, me quedaría.

Elena comenzó a reír.

-Creo que es un lugar muy bonito –exclamó la joven Gilbert al ver el lago.

El agua se veía limpia y transparente.

-¡Llegamos! –exclamó Bonnie aparcándose a un costado de la orilla y se bajó acelerada.

-Está loca –susurró Elena riéndose.

-¿Nadamos? –preguntó Jeremy tomándola de la mano.

-No traigo Bikini –contestó Elena avergonzada.

-No hay problema metete con la ropa interior, total Jeremy es ¡Gay! –gritó Bonnie quitándose la blusa.

-¡Zorra! –exclamó Jeremy persiguiendo a Bonnie.

Elena se quitó la blusa y se quedó con una camiseta blanca.

-¡Ven! –exclamó Bonnie a Elena, haciéndole señas con sus manos.

Jeremy se quitó la blusa y se lanzó al agua sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Uno, dos, tres –gritó Elena y se lanzó –¡Mierda! El agua está helada…

-No son días tan calurosos estos –aclaró la joven Bennett.

-Bienvenida al pueblo –susurro una voz que intrigó a Elena.

-Hola –respondió ella viendo a una rubia de cabello largo y platinado parada frente al coche de Jeremy.

.

.

*Déjà vu: experiencia que sentimos que ya hemos vivido previamente.


	5. Capítulo 4: Adaptación

**Capítulo 4: Adaptación**

-¡Caroline! –exclamó Bonnie saliendo del agua para saludar a su amiga.

-Parece que la nueva ha llegado –susurro la rubia.

-Elena –dijo ella estirando su mano hacia la joven.

-Un placer, soy Caroline Forbes, amiga de Bonnie y próximamente tuya, supongo–comentó sonriendo.

-Espero que sí –admitió Elena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Parecía una muchacha agradable, pero algo tonta. Claro, la típica rubia tonta, en todos lados había una.

Los cuatro se divirtieron en el lago hasta que el sol comenzó a bajar.

-Debemos volver, a mamá no le gusta que ande por ahí de noche –confesó Caroline.

-¿Cómo viniste? –preguntó Elena intrigada.

-En bicicleta –respondió.

-¿Te llevo? –preguntó Jeremy amablemente y cargó la bicicleta sobre el techo del coche.

-Adiós –exclamaron los tres despidiéndose de Caroline en cuanto cruzó la calle.

-Es algo estúpida como has visto, pero es buena persona y simpática, nunca te aburrirás a su lado –aclaró Bonnie riendo.

-Eres terrible –susurro Jeremy.

-¿Miento?

-No –respondió él mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Sí, creo que es muy simpática –admitió Elena riéndose.

-Aquí me bajo yo –susurro luego Bonnie mientras Jeremy se aparcaba.

-Nos vemos en dos días…

-Ni me digas, ni ganas de volver a la escuela –exclamó Jeremy furioso.

-Nos vemos –exclamó Elena y se besaron la mejilla.

-¡Jeremy! –salió el señor Saltzman furioso –¿Dónde estaban? Ya es de noche…

-Lleve a las chicas a sus casas –explicó.

-Gracias, lo he pasado de maravilla, hasta mañana –susurro Elena y se fue corriendo a la casa, no quería interrumpir peleas familiares.

-Es de noche ¿sabes? –susurro Isobel en cuanto Elena ingresó.

-Jeremy llevo a unas amigas a su casa… Además ¿qué problema hay con llegar de noche?

-Es el primer día, tienes mucho que acomodar, ve a tu habitación.

-Tengo hambre –bufó Elena.

-Primero acomoda tus cosas, luego cenarás.

-Joder, tengo dieciocho años…

Isobel volteó y miró a Elena con enfado.

-A tu cuarto –ordenó y la jovencita dio un portazo.

-Isobel –susurro John.

-Es peligroso y lo sabes…

-No podemos retenerla por siempre, cuanto más le prohíbas peor se pondrá… Debes ser más sutil.

-¿Cómo tú?

-Sí, al menos a mí me contesta de forma más agradable que a ti –contestó riéndose de su esposa.

.

.

.

_Querido Diario:_

_He llegado a Mystic Falls, hoy es mi primer día aquí. Conocí a dos amigas de Jeremy, Bonnie y Caroline. Ambas muy simpáticas, pero especialmente Bonnie, es una joven muy agradable. _

_En varias ocasiones Bonnie dijo que Jeremy era gay, ¿lo será?_

_Ahora mismo estoy sentada en mi cama, en la nueva habitación de la nueva casa. Me siento cómoda, como si este fuera mi lugar en el mundo. Sé que sonará extraño, pero en cuanto ví la casa sentí que la conocía. Sé que es imposible, pero tuve ese presentimiento. _

_Quizás la familia que vivió antes aquí fue una familia feliz que dejó mucha felicidad dando vueltas en el aire y por eso me siento tan a gusto. _

_Estoy nerviosa por el comienzo de las clases. Esta semana debo empezar el último año de la preparatoria, tengo algo de miedo, supongo es normal, estaré en un nuevo lugar rodeada de gente que no conozco, pero me siento protegida al lado de Jeremy, es mi mejor amigo y sé que me apoyará en cualquier dificultad. _

_Hoy, querido diario, comienza una nueva vida para Elena Gilbert. _

_._

_._

_._

-Acomoda esas cajas de allí –ordenó la madre de Elena.

Bufando Elena lo hizo.

-¿Más tarde puedo ir con Jeremy a dar una vuelta?

-Cuando terminemos de acomodar –contestó Isobel.

-En dos días comienzo las clases y no tendré tiempo de salir –comentó la joven.

-Está bien, pero vuelve antes de las seis de la tarde –ordenó.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó John viendo a Elena ponerse la chaqueta.

-Saldré con Jeremy –susurro.

-Bien, no vayan muy lejos –musitó.

Ella asintió y corrió hacia la casa de su mejor amigo.

-¿Quieres salir?

-Claro, estoy aburridísimo, mi padre se fue al taller…

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo al Grill –sugirió Jeremy.

-Me encantaría…

Jeremy buscó las bicicletas de él y su padre, le prestó la suya, que era más baja, a Elena y fueron en ellas hasta el centro del pueblo.

Al llegar al Grill se encontraron con Matt, un joven de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y cuerpo atlético.

-Hola Matt –exclamó Jeremy estrechándole la mano.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Elena, es mi amiga, es nueva en el pueblo –explicó el joven Saltzman.

-Encantado –susurró él besando la mejilla de Elena.

-Igualmente –respondió ella.

En cuanto Matt siguió camino, Jeremy le explicó quién era.

-Es novio de Caroline, somos amigos, pero no tanto… Él es un "popular", juega en el equipo de fútbol.

-Parece agradable –comentó Elena.

Ingresaron al bar, tomaron unas gaseosas, hablaron estupideces y comieron chatarra hasta que se hicieron las seis.

-Debo volver a casa –susurro Elena viendo el reloj –El tiempo pasa volando…

Al llegar a la casa Elena notó que no había nadie.

-¿Hola? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Bufó enojada porque la habían hecho volver temprano para nada.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó al celular de su padre.

-¿Dónde están? –exclamó Elena furiosa.

-Estamos llegando a casa, fuimos al supermercado –explicó John.

-Mamá me ha hecho volver temprano y ni siquiera está aquí –se quejó.

-Pide pizza si quieres cariño, el teléfono está pegado en la heladera –respondió el padre luego para calmarla.

-Está bien…

Pidió la pizza y luego le envió un mensaje a Jeremy.

"Me quieren comprar con pizza. Elena"

"Mi padre hace lo mismo. Jeremy"

"Mañana nos vemos?. Jeremy"

"No lo creo, mi madre está algo pesada. Te veo el lunes para clases. Vamos juntos?. Elena"

"Sí, te paso a buscar 9:30 am. Jeremy"

"Okey. Buenas noches. Elena"

"Buenas noches. Jeremy"

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Elena se la pasó acomodando la casa.

-Estoy aburridísima –exclamó ella hablando con Jeremy al teléfono.

-¿No tienes sueño? –preguntó él.

-Algo, pero mi madre quiere que termine de acomodar mi habitación.

-Uff….

-Sí, a veces se pone realmente pesada –bufó Elena.

-Me gustaría estar contigo –susurro tiernamente.

-Ow Jeremy –respondió ella con un tono dulce.

-Nos vemos mañana, mi padre quiere que vaya a dormir –comentó Jeremy algo malhumorado.

-Hasta mañana, que duermas bien –despidió ella.

A la hora Elena se fue a dormir, ya había terminado de acomodar todo en su habitación.

**Primer día de clases**

Elena se levantó, lavó sus dientes y se peinó el cabello.

-¡Jeremy está aquí, apresúrate! –exclamó Isobel asomándose en la puerta del baño.

-¡Ya voy! –gritó ella buscando una blusa en su guardarropa.

Se colocó una blusa celeste sin mangas, unos jeans oscuros y bajó las escaleras.

-Estoy lista –susurró ella tomando su chaqueta de cuero.

-Te ves bonita –confesó su madre.

-Gracias mamá –respondió Elena y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Oye –le dijo ella a Jeremy al subir al coche.

-Iremos por Bonnie…

-Claro –respondió ella sonriéndole.

-Me gusta tu chaqueta –musitó luego.

-Gracias –dijo ella sonrojada.

-¿Entusiasmada?

-Bastante nerviosa, diría…

-Tranquila, estaré contigo todo el día –afirmó Jeremy.

-Lo sé… ¡eres el mejor amigo del mundo!

Jeremy tragó saliva y siguió conduciendo.

-Hola muchachos –susurro Bonnie subiéndose al coche.

-¿Feliz de volver a clases? –preguntó Jeremy riéndose.

-Para nada –bufó ella.

-Quisiera terminar la preparatoria de una vez –exclamó Jeremy luego.

-Por favor no me dejen en ningún momento sola, estoy muy nerviosa, creo que voy a desmayarme –susurro Elena mientras se bajaban del coche en la puerta de la preparatoria Mystic High School.

Ingresaron al edificio y se dirigieron a la oficina de dirección, donde cada curso tenía los horarios de la semana con cada materia que debían cursar.

-Toma una hoja –dijo Bonnie dándole una a Elena.

-¡Qué bien! Historia es la primera clase del día –exclamó Elena demasiado feliz.

-¿Te gusta la historia? –preguntó la morena con ironía.

-Sí, mi clase favorita –respondió ella dando saltitos de alegría.

El timbre de la primera clase sonó.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Caroline apareciendo por detrás.

Ambas asintieron.

-¿Y Jeremy? –dijo Bonnie confundida.

-Mmmm –musitó Elena mirando a los lados.

-¡Hey! –gritó Matt del otro lado del pasillo.

-Estaba en el baño, perdón –se disculpó Jeremy tocando el hombro de Elena.

-Oh, estaba preocupada…

-Aquí estoy –afirmó él sonriéndole.

Ingresaron al salón de clases, Elena se sentó en la segunda fila al lado de Jeremy, mientras Bonnie se sentaba delante suyo con Caroline.

El salón de clases era un barullo constante, el primer día de clases siempre era el más caótico para los profesores, los alumnos no prestaban atención porque se la pasaban hablando de sus vacaciones.

-Silencio –exclamó un hombre de cabello castaño, ingresando al aula.

Elena hizo silencio y miró al frente.

-Atractivo –susurro Bonnie a Caroline de forma pervertida.

-¿Tiene algo para decir señorita…? –dijo el hombre.

-No…

-Por favor compártalo con la clase –ordenó.

-Haré silencio, discúlpeme.

-¿Su nombre?

-Bonnie Bennett –susurro.

-Mi nombre es Klaus Mikaelson, soy su nuevo profesor –exclamó él algo enojado –Pueden decirme Klaus, pero eso no significa que les dé confianza ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron.

-¿Es el profesor de historia? –preguntó Caroline.

-Sí, obviamente –respondió él –Pasaré lista –dijo luego y comenzó a nombrar a los alumnos uno por uno –Gilbert, Elena –exclamó.

-Aquí –dijo Elena levantando la mano.

El hombre se paralizó al verla, su rostro se momificó, mientras todos comenzaban a susurrar cosas como "¿Por qué la mira de esa forma?".

Elena comenzó a sentirse incomoda, no comprendía porque el profesor la miraba de esa forma tan extraña.

Klaus mordió su labio inferior y siguió pasando lista.

-Oh dios, es tan sexy –susurro Caroline luego –Ojalá me mirara de esa forma.

-Qué asco –respondió Elena incomoda.

-Basta Caroline –exclamó Jeremy y el profesor le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

Él hizo silencio mientras Caroline se reía a carcajadas.

-Señorita Forbes –susurro Klaus.

-Sí –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabe lo que es el silencio, verdad?

Ella asintió.

La clase comenzó y duró aproximadamente dos horas.

El timbre sonó.

-Pueden irse –dijo Klaus y todos rápidamente se levantaron de sus pupitres.

Caroline tomo a Elena del brazo y la arrastro hacia el pasillo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella riéndose.

-¿Te has dado cuenta verdad? Te ha mirado de una forma tan…tan…

-¿Tan qué? –preguntó Jeremy furioso.

-Parecía que quería tirársela –susurró Matt luego.

Jeremy lo empujó.

-Pedófilo –musitó Bonnie riéndose.

-Yo que tú le entro como el conejo a una zanahoria –ironizó la rubia.

-¡Ni loca! –respondió Elena asqueada.

-Vamos a ir por un refresco –interrumpió Matt mirando a su novia de mala forma.

-¿Vamos juntos? –preguntó Elena tomando a Jeremy del brazo.

Él negó y comenzó a caminar con Matt.

-¿Qué le ha picado?

-Está celoso –afirmó Bonnie de forma burlona.

Elena mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

-Adiós –susurro Klaus saliendo del aula.

-Adiós –respondió Caroline tocando su cabello de forma provocativa.

-Eres una zorra –dijo Bonnie riéndose.

Elena no pudo evitarlo y lanzó una carcajada.

Klaus volteó y le sonrió.

-Y otra vez te ha mirado… –bufó Caroline.

-¡Tú tienes novio! –exclamó Elena mirando a la rubia.

-Matt es un idiota –admitió ella.

Bonnie la empujó y la reto como a una niña.

-Es que a veces parece un niño…

-Es un niño –aclaró Elena.

-El señor Mikaelson es un hombre, hombre de verdad, bien macho –exclamó ella algo excitada.

-¡Por dios! Eres terrible –dijo la morena suspirando.

-¡Dijiste que era atractivo!

-Sí, es muy hermoso, lo admito, pero ni loca tendría sexo con él…

-Yo sí –afirmó Caroline.

-Nos hemos dado cuenta –infirió Elena.

Comieron un tentempié y luego cursaron la clase de Biología hasta los doce, donde volvió a sonar la campana y les dio tiempo para almorzar.

-¿Dónde están los muchachos? –preguntó Bonnie intrigada.

-Se han enojado porque dijimos que el profesor estaba más bueno que comer pollo con la mano, aparte Jeremy está celoso porque Klaus miró a Elena de forma extraña y pervertida –comentó la rubia con razón.

-Son celos de amigo –aclaró Elena.

-Mmmjjjm… Sí, claro –musitó Caroline riéndose, dando a entender que Jeremy gustaba de Elena.

-Somos amigos desde muy pequeños…

-Por eso mismo… Amor de infancia –aclaró la rubia –Además, mi hermana lo persigue desde hace años, y él nunca le ha dado cabida.

-Yo digo que es gay y que quizás le interesa el profesor –interrumpió Bonnie riéndose.

-¡Diuuu! –gritó Caroline asqueada.

-¿Tienes una hermana?

-Sí, Victoria… ¿Jeremy no te habló de ella?

-No –admitió Elena negando con su cabeza.

-Estoy segura, está enamorado de ti y por eso no mira a Victoria…

-No mira a Victoria, porque tu hermana es una zorra –aclaró Bonnie.

-Oh por dios –dijo Elena tapándose la boca.

-Está bien, lo admito, mi hermana es una zorrita –susurro Caroline en voz baja.

-¿Ella viene aquí?

-Sí, es un año menor.

-Me gustaría conocerla –respondió la joven Gilbert.

Caroline asintió –Ven a casa mañana a la salida de "la prepa".

-¡Genial! –exclamó Elena.

Luego del almuerzo cursaron la última clase.

-¿Y luego nos vamos? –preguntó Elena en medio de la clase de Literatura.

Bonnie asintió.

-Ya quiero irme –bufó la rubia.

La clase terminó y Elena busco a Jeremy para volver a casa.

-¡Hey Jer! –gritó ella haciéndole señas, estaba hablando con una muchacha delgada y con aspecto de prostituta… quizás era Victoria, la hermana de Caroline, pensó Elena.

-Hola –susurro la muchacha saludando a Elena de mala gana.

-Ella es Elena, mi amiga de Forks –aclaró Jeremy.

-Ah –jadeó la "blonda frígida".

-¿Nos vamos juntos? –preguntó Elena a Jeremy, ignorando la mala onda de la muchacha.

-¡Vamos a casa! –gritó Caroline llamando a su hermana, efectivamente, esa era Victoria.

-¿Eres Victoria, cierto?

Ella asintió.

-Nos vemos mañana, Jer –dijo besando su mejilla.

-Adiós –respondió él –¿Te llevo a casa? –le dijo luego a Elena.

-Claro –respondió algo incomoda, como si hubiera interrumpido algo –¿Son novios?

-No, nada que ver –exclamó.

-¿Me alcanzan hasta el Grill? –preguntó Bonnie acercándose.

Jeremy asintió y se subió al coche en silencio.

-He conocido a la famosa Victoria Forbes –comentó Elena en el oído de Bonnie –Estaba hablando con Jeremy…

-Has conocido entonces al diablo –dijo la morena riéndose.

-¿El diablo?

-Así le dicen algunos, es una perra… Peor que Caroline, lo juro –musitó luego.

-Caroline es amable…

-Cuando quiere. No te confíes mucho… Cuando quiere algo se pone insoportablemente pesada.

-¿Algo como…?

-Como Klaus Mikaelson… Él te ha mirado raro, y ella quiere tenerlo, no te preocupes si en algún momento te dice algo como que "eres fea para él" o "no eres tan mujer como yo"… Suele hacer esos comentarios degradantes.

-Oh… entiendo.

-¿Suben? –preguntó Jeremy furioso.

-Eso estoy haciendo –gritó Bonnie subiéndose.

-Todo el día han estado cuchichiando sobre ese estúpido profesor…

-¡Estas celoso! –exclamó Bonnie.

-No –respondió él con mal rostro.

Jeremy aceleró y en el camino solo hubo silencio, llegaron al Grill donde dejaron a Bonnie y siguieron hasta sus respectivas casas.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No –respondió fríamente.

-¿Jeremy?

-Es que ese tipo no me gusta, no sé porque, me hace sentir algo extraño, algo malo, como si lo odiara…

-Estas celoso…

-No es eso, es otra cosa, lo odio, tengo ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, no lo sé, me siento mal –admitió aparcándose en su garaje.

-¿Arrancarle la cabeza? –preguntó Elena asustada.

-Supongo que sí son celos…

-A mí no me interesa ese hombre –aclaró ella.

Jeremy la observo con ternura y acaricio su mejilla.

-Buenos días –susurro Alaric interrumpiendo el momento.

-Hola señor Saltzman –respondió Elena bajando del coche.

Jeremy lo miró seriamente, se despidió de Elena y luego se descargó.

-Eres un idiota…

-¿Por qué? –exclamó Alaric furioso.

-Porque iba a besarla… ¡Mierda! No entiendes nada papá…

-Oh, perdón –se disculpó avergonzado.

Jeremy ingresó a su casa y se encerró en la habitación.

**16:34 pm. **

Elena miró el reloj aburrida y salió a dar una vuelta, su padre estaba trabajando, y su madre estaba arreglando el jardín.

Caminó un par de calles atrás y encontró un cementerio.

Intrigada siguió caminando.

Las tumbas estaban muy cuidadas, llenas de flores y limpias. Era un cementerio feliz.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la parte vieja del cementerio.

Notó que el césped ya no crecía en esa zona y que las tumbas estaban abandonadas y rotas. La mayoría habían muerto antes de 1980.

Tropezó con una roca y cayó sobre una tumba que decía "Miranda Gilbert, amada esposa y madre – John Gilbert, amado esposo y padre – 17.03.85".

-¿Qué mierda? –se preguntó ella confundida, esos eran los nombres de sus abuelos.

¿Estaban enterrados en Mystic Falls, y su padre nunca se lo había mencionado? ¿Por qué?

Se quedó observando las tumbas, tomó su celular y les tomo una fotografía como evidencia para discutir con su padre. Tenía que explicarle porque nunca le había comentado que sus abuelos estaban enterrados ahí y porque sus tumbas estaban abandonadas.

Le daba tristeza ver las tumbas tan abandonadas y sucias.

De repente una neblina comenzó a rodearla.

-Debo irme abuelitos –susurro ella mirando las lapidas y dio la vuelta para volver a casa.

Un cuervo se posó en una lápida frente a ella.

-Hola cuervo –susurro ella riéndose.

El cuervo chilló y Elena se asustó.

-Shuu… shu... –lo espantó con sus manos.

El cuervo seguía ahí mirándola de forma espeluznante.

-Escalofriante –dijo y siguió camino, la neblina no la dejaba ver el camino de vuelta –¡Mierda! –exclamó y tomo su celular para llamar a Jeremy.

**SIN SEÑAL**; decía su teléfono.

-¿Hola? –preguntó ella sintiendo pasos sobre las hojas secas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la voz de un hombre.

-Intento irme, pero la neblina no me deja ver nada –confesó temerosa.

-Déjame acompañarte… –susurro la voz y el muchacho se hizo visible acercándosele.

Tenía ojos verdes, tez pálida y un cuerpo tallado a mano.

-Por aquí –le señaló el camino.

-Gracias –contestó ella agradecida y algo avergonzada.

-Ten cuidado, el viejo cementerio tiene algunas leyendas –musitó él una vez que ingresaron a la parte nueva del cementerio, donde la neblina desaparecía.

-Claro –respondió volteando y el muchacho ya no estaba –¿Qué carajo?! –se preguntó confundida y corrió hasta su casa.


	6. Capítulo 5: Secretos

**Capítulo 5: Secretos **

**Martes 8:40 am. **

-¡Arriba señorita! –exclamó Isobel despertando a Elena.

-No…

-Jeremy está abajo esperando y tú ni siquiera has desayunado.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó la joven levantándose de la cama y corrió hacia el baño.

-Te prepararé un café para que lleves, lo tendrás que tomar en el coche o llegarán tarde –explicó Isobel y su hija asintió cepillándose el cabello.

Cinco minutos más tarde.

-¡Estoy, estoy! –gritó Elena bajando las escaleras.

Jeremy estaba abajo riéndose de ella.

-Te ves algo dormida…

-Estoy dormida –susurro ella mientras se ponía la chaqueta de cuero.

-Tu café –susurro su madre.

Tomó el bolso, el café, beso a su madre y corrió al coche con Jeremy.

-Llegaremos tarde por mi culpa… perdóname.

-Está bien, llegaremos justo –respondió él.

-No he dormido bien, tuve un sueño extraño.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Con el cuervo espeluznante de ayer…

-¿Cuervo?

-Ayer fui a dar una vuelta y encontré el cementerio, llegue a una parte vieja donde las tumbas están descuidadas, y tropecé.

-¿Por qué fuiste sola? –pregunto él enfadado.

-Estaba aburrida, no quería molestarte… ¿sabes lo que vi?

-¿Qué viste?

-La tumba de mis abuelos.

-¿Tus abuelos?

-Los Gilbert, mi padre nunca me había dicho que estaban aquí… ¿no te parece extraño?

Jeremy asintió.

-¿Y el cuervo?

-Había neblina, comencé a caminar hacia la salida, pero no veía nada, me encontré un cuervo espeluznante que chillaba y me asusté, quise llamarte, pero no tenía señal.

-Oh Elena –se lamentó Jeremy –La próxima, no vayas sola…

-Y luego un muchacho me ayudo a salir… Dijo algo de unas leyendas del cementerio ¿tú qué sabes de eso?

-Se dice que en la parte vieja del cementerio hay fantasmas –explicó Jeremy.

-El muchacho despareció de la nada…

-¿Crees que era un fantasma? –dijo Jeremy asustado.

-No lo sé… Me dio algo de miedo, aunque era bastante lindo –exclamó luego de forma picarona.

-¡Elena!

-Perdón…

-La próxima vez me avisas y vamos juntos.

-Está bien –asintió ella.

Al llegar se encontraron con Bonnie.

-Llegan tarde, dormilones…

-¿Quién te trajo? –preguntó Elena.

-Vine con Matt, vive a una calle de mi casa.

-Ahhh ¿y Caroline?

-Vino en su coche con Victoria –susurro.

Victoria pasó a su lado y saludo a Jeremy, ignorando a las muchachas.

-Mal educada –susurro Bonnie furiosa.

-Celosa –respondió Jeremy.

-Ni loca –exclamó luego mientras Elena se reía de ambos.

Cursaron las clases de Contabilidad, Idiomas y Filosofía.

-Lamento suspenderles la salida, pero hoy no pueden venir a casa, mi padre quiere que nos veamos…

-¿No vives con tu padre? –preguntó a la rubia.

-Están separados, y mi padre nunca viene a vernos, se le ocurrió venir hoy.

-Está bien, te comprendemos –contestó Bonnie.

-Aunque no quiera verlo, tengo que hacerlo…

-Lo lamento –se lamentó Elena abrazándola.

-Oh, eres tan tierna –sollozó Caroline.

Se despidieron y cada una siguió su camino.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Jeremy mirando a Elena.

-Sí, pero antes ¿podemos ir a tomar algo al Grill?

-¡Claro! –dijo él entusiasmado.

Fueron al Grill y tomaron unas gaseosas.

Cuando estaba anocheciendo fueron a casa.

-Nos vemos mañana –susurro Jeremy despidiéndola.

-Gracias por este día, eres el mejor…

-¿Dónde andabas? –preguntó Isobel preocupada.

-Salí con Jeremy a tomar algo –explicó.

-¿Son novios?

-¡Nooo! Somos amigos, mamá.

-Si tú dices…

-¿Papá?

-Está por llegar –respondió su madre.

-Voy a ducharme, cuando llegue avísame, tengo que preguntarle algo.

-Okey –asintió su madre y se preocupó.

Una vez que Elena subió las escaleras, tomó su celular y llamó a John.

-¿Alaric le ha dicho a Jeremy la verdad? –preguntó algo frenética.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Le ha dicho lo que son, lo que eres?

-¡No! ¿Por qué?

-Elena me dijo que tenía que preguntarte algo, la noté enfadada… Y está saliendo con Jeremy, quizás él le dijo algo.

-No, Alaric no le ha dicho todavía… ¿Enfadada conmigo?

-Sí, como si supiera algo.

-En cuanto llegue hablaremos –afirmó él.

-Tengo miedo…

-Tranquila, no te adelantes.

Isobel se tranquilizó y colgó. Fue a la cocina y se preparó un té.

A la hora, John llegó a casa.

-Está arriba –susurro Isobel.

Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de Elena.

-¿Querías verme?

-¿Dónde están los abuelos?

-¿De qué hablas? Sabes que han muerto… Hace mucho…

-Dijiste que los habían cremado…

-Sí, así fue…

-Ayer vi sus tumbas –dijo mostrándole la foto del celular.

-Elena –tartamudeo él nervioso.

-¿Por qué has mentido?

-No lo sé… Perdóname. Yo solo…

-¿Tú que? ¡Me has mentido! Podría haber venido a visitar sus tumbas cada tanto, traerles flores. Las tumbas son un asco, están sucias, y se ven descuidadas.

-No teníamos tiempo de venir…

-Eres un mentiroso –exclamó ella furiosa y bajó las escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Isobel frenándola.

-Son unos mentirosos ¡eso es lo que pasa!

-Hija…

Elena salió por la puerta principal y corrió hacia lo de Jeremy.

-Llamaré a Alaric –exclamó John.

-¿Qué sabe?

-Vio la tumba de mis padres…

-Oh dios mío, pensé que sabía todo –suspiró Isobel.

-Si supiera todo no habría vuelto a casa, Isobel, me tendría miedo…

-¡Alaric! –exclamó John al teléfono.

-Elena está aquí –afirmó él –No te preocupes, supongo que pasará la noche aquí, está bastante cabreada. ¿Qué paso?

-Vio las tumbas de mis padres…

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Le había dicho que los habíamos cremado, no quería que viniera al pueblo sola a visitarlos, y menos a ese cementerio maldito, si le decía que estaban aquí estaba seguro que vendría sola y se arriesgaría.

-Está bien, ahora cálmate y déjala dormir aquí, para mañana se le pasará.

-No la conoces, estará cabreada toda la semana, ni querrá hablarme –suspiró John.

-Tendrás que bancártelo, tú le mentiste, John.

-Lo sé… cuídala –respondió y colgó.

-Tú dile que no sabías la verdad, porque estará cabreada con ambos de otra forma –le dijo a Isobel.

-¿Crees que Kater…?

-Basta Isobel, ni la nombres –gritó John furioso.

-¿No piensas en ella?

-¡No! –dijo de forma agresiva y se encerró en el baño.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en casa de Jeremy.

-Es un mentiroso, un idiota, patético…

-Desahógate –exclamó Jeremy incitándola.

-Tengo tanta bronca, ¡lo odio! ¿Por qué mentir en algo así? ¿Qué sentido tiene?

-¿Tu madre lo sabía?

-No le he preguntado…

-Deberías –susurro él.

-Mañana lo haré, de igual forma dirá que no sabía, se atajará.

-Me recuerda a mi padre, siempre evitando algunos temas.

-¿Qué temas?

-Pues, la muerte de mi madre –comentó Jeremy.

-¿Pero ella no murió en un accidente?

-Es lo único que me dice, y cuando quiero saber más, evita el tema.

-Qué extraño… –susurro ella.

-Te presto mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá abajo –dijo luego.

-Gracias –contesto Elena avergonzada –Perdona por quitarte tu comodidad…

-Es un placer para mí darte refugio –aclaró él sonriéndole.

Elena durmió en la cama de Jeremy de lo más cómoda y se despertó tipo siete am, al escuchar ruido en la cocina.

Bajó las escaleras y notó que Jeremy estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días –susurro ella asustándolo.

-Era una sorpresa…

-¿Para mí?

-Si –confesó él.

Al rato desayunaron juntos y hablaron de Victoria.

-¿Ella no te gusta?

-No, solo somos "amigos"

-Caroline dice que su hermana gusta de ti.

-No lo creo –respondió él.

-Buenos días muchachos, que madrugadores –exclamo Alaric.

-Jeremy hizo el desayuno –aclaró Elena.

-¡No lo puedo creer, gloria al señor!

-Papá –bufó Jeremy.

-Tomaré mi café y me voy –respondió Alaric.

-Adiós señor Saltzman –saludó la joven Gilbert cuando éste se fue.

Luego de terminar el desayuno, Elena se dirigió a su casa para vestirse con nueva ropa y tomar el bolso con sus cosas.

-Nos vemos en un rato –susurro ella y salió.

Al salir notó que había neblina, se le erizó la piel y recordó aquel cuervo espeluznante.

Cruzó la calle y vio una sombra al lado de su casa, reculó asustada y volvió a lo de Jeremy, cuando volteó se dio cuenta que no llegaba a ver la casa.

-¡Jeremy! –gritó desesperada y cerro sus ojos –¡Jeremy, Jeremy!

-¡Elena! –gritó la voz de Jeremy y la sujetó de los brazos –¿Qué haces en medio de la calle? –preguntó él atónito.

Ella abrió los ojos y desesperada dijo "–La neblina".

-¿Qué neblina?

-Estaba lleno de neblina, recién… Vi una sombra allí –dijo señalando su casa.

-Creo que aún estas dormida –susurro Jeremy acompañándola al porche.

-Fue tan extraño… Sentí algo espeluznante cuando vi esa sombra.

-¿Por eso me llamaste? ¿Tenías miedo?

Elena asintió y lo abrazó.

Jeremy se relajó y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Estoy aquí para protegerte, Elena –susurro él.

Ella le agradeció e ingreso a su casa.

-Te veo luego –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Adiós –respondió él sonriéndole.

Se cambió de ropa en silencio y luego tomo su bolso para irse.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunto su madre.

-Sí, me voy a la escuela con Jeremy.

-Me parece bien, nos vemos luego del mediodía –contesto.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y ésta se fue.

-Estoy lista –dijo Elena en la puerta de Jeremy.

-Vamos –exclamó tomando las llaves de su coche.

**Miércoles 9:00 am. **

-Hola –dijo Elena saludando a Bonnie.

-Hey –exclamó ella.

-No te ves bien, ¿sucedió algo? –le pregunto Jeremy a Bonnie.

-Mi padre, me vuelve loca…

-¿Tus padres son separados? –pregunto Elena.

-No, mi madre murió en un accidente –explico la muchacha.

Elena miro a Jeremy.

-Mi madre y su madre estaban en el mismo coche esa noche –comentó él.

-Oh, lo lamento tanto…

Bonnie asintió.

-¿Qué pasó con tu padre? –re preguntó Jeremy.

-No lo sé, se cayó una taza y comenzó a gritarme de la nada… Un psicótico.

-Que idiota –exclamo Jeremy furioso.

-Está comenzando a maltratarme, hace como un año está así violento, comprendo que perder a mi madre lo hizo mierda, pero no tiene derecho a tratarme así...

-Claro que no, no tiene derecho a tratarte mal –comentó Elena consolándola.

El timbre de la primera clase sonó.

-Debo ir al baño, guárdenme un lugar –susurro Elena corriendo al baño de mujeres.

Al salir se topó con el profesor de Historia, Klaus Mikaelson.

-Ups… perdón –dijo ella avergonzada por golpearlo.

-¿Tienes una hermana gemela? –preguntó él fuera de lugar.

-No señor –respondió ella confundida por la pregunta.

-Ve a clases –ordenó él luego y siguió camino.

-Qué raro –susurro ella y corrió a clases.


	7. Capítulo 6: Magia

**Capítulo 6: Magia**

Elena luego de un día de clases agitado, acompaño a Bonnie a su casa caminando.

-¿Extrañas a tu madre, cierto?

-Sí, mucho, ella era la mejor…

-¿Por qué fue el accidente?

-No lo sé… Cada vez que quiero hablar de eso, mi padre evita el tema.

-Jeremy dice que su padre hace lo mismo…

-Lo sé, siempre supe que algo escondían –exclamó Bonnie furiosa.

-¿Por qué la gente miente? –pregunto Elena pensativa.

Luego de eso, se quedaron en el porche de la casa de Bonnie, hablando de las mentiras que sus familias les escondían.

-Si quieres visitar a tus abuelos, puedo acompañarte, el cementerio no me da miedo –aclaró Bonnie.

-Es algo escalofriante ¿no crees?

-Pues, siempre he sentido paz en el cementerio.

-Están en la parte antigua…

-Ups… Esa parte sí que me da miedo, es escalofriante.

-Es horrible –exclamo ella riéndose y le contó la anécdota del cuervo.

A la hora se despidieron y Elena se fue a su casa.

.

.

.

_Querido diario: _

_Mi padre dijo más mentiras. Mis abuelos no están cremados, están enterrados en Mystic Falls. No comprendo porque lo hizo. _

_Estoy cabreada, demasiado. _

_Aunque mi padre me mienta, me siento feliz aquí, Bonnie es una gran persona que me gustaría conservar de por vida. Y siento que me comprende como yo a ella. Su padre también es un idiota. _

_En el cementerio vi un cuervo, un cuervo espeluznante que me erizó la piel. Esa tarde en el cementerio, una neblina cubrió todo, impidiéndome ver el camino. Un muchacho de ojos verdes me ayudo a salir, pero cuando quise agradecerle desapareció, creo que era un fantasma. Era demasiado perfecto para ser real. _

_Volví a ver la neblina, pero esta vez estaba alucinando, Jeremy dijo que esa neblina nunca había estado allí, creo que me estoy volviendo loca… _

_Y ni hablar del profesor Mikaelson, de historia, está loco, me mira extraño, parece un pedófilo. _

_Esas son las noticias hasta ahora querido diario, te mantengo al tanto mí querido confidente. _

.

.

.

**Jueves 11:20 am. **

-¡Elena! –exclamo Caroline empujándola al baño de mujeres.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Elena preocupada.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Bonnie, cumple dieciocho –exclamó.

-No sabía nada…

-Odia cumplir años, le recuerda a su madre, ella siempre le organizaba las fiestas.

-Qué triste –susurro Elena agachando su cabeza.

-Pensaba podemos organizarle algo en el Grill, Matt trabaja ahí de medio tiempo y puede conseguirnos una reserva para la noche de mañana.

-¡Genial! Me parece una gran idea.

Ambas salieron del baño e hicieron como si nada.

-Las estaba buscando –susurro Bonnie.

-Estábamos haciendo pipí –mintió Caroline.

Elena se acercó a Jeremy y le comento el plan de Caroline.

-Creo que es una buena idea –afirmó él contento.

-¿Qué es un buen plan? –pregunto Bonnie entrometiéndose.

-Pues… que hoy iremos al lado a pasar el rato –mintió Jeremy.

-Qué bueno, yo tengo que limpiar en casa, porque mi padre no hace nada –bufó Bonnie.

-Horrible –musitó Elena.

Terminaron de charlar y se dirigieron a la siguiente clase.

Luego del almuerzo se dirigieron al campus donde tenían que entrenar.

Caroline era la segunda líder del grupo de porristas, Matt estaba en el equipo de futbol de la preparatoria, mientras Jeremy, Elena y Bonnie tenían que entrenar con el resto de los alumnos que no eran parte del equipo.

-Mañana es mi cumpleaños ¿sabías? –le dijo Bonnie a Elena mientras trotaban.

-No sabía, que bueno, ¿dieciocho?

Bonnie asintió con una sonrisa.

-La mayoría de edad, es lo mejor… Ya quiero ser mayor para poder irme.

-Caroline tiene la pinta justa para ser porrista –admitió Elena luego.

-Su hermana tomará su lugar en el próximo año, es obvio.

-¿Victoria?

-Sí, es la perfecta porrista, una perra maldita –susurro Bonnie.

-¿La odias, verdad?

-A mí me gustaba un muchacho, Tyler…

-¿Ella te lo robó?

-Sí, se lo follo, literalmente.

-¡Que perra! –exclamó Elena furiosa.

-¡A correr señoritas! –exclamo el profesor Tanner.

-Eso hacemos, eso hacemos –gritó Bonnie.

Terminaron la clase y se dirigieron a las duchas.

-Me olvidé el celular en los bancos del campus –dijo Elena y corrió de vuelta a buscar su teléfono.

-Señorita Gilbert –susurro una voz masculina.

Elena volteó y vio al profesor Mikaelson observándola.

-Sí –respondió ella.

-¿Le incomodo?

-No –respondió ella firmemente.

-¿Usted está segura que no tiene una hermana gemela?

-Segura…

Él hizo una mueca.

-Debo irme –exclamó ella, tomo su teléfono y corrió al vestuario.

.

.

.

Llegó a su casa y le entró la duda. ¿Por qué este hombre la miraba así? ¿Por qué insistía en saber si tenía una gemela? ¿Acaso él conocía a una mujer igual a ella? ¿Sus padres le habrían mentido una vez más?

Ingreso en internet y busco su apellido, pero nada fuera de lo normal apareció.

Le mandó un mensaje de texto a Bonnie, preguntándole si sabía donde podía encontrar información de su partida de nacimiento.

A los pocos minutos Bonnie la pasó a buscar con el coche.

-En la biblioteca hay unas computadoras inteligentes que buscar hasta direcciones, quizás puedas encontrar algún dato –explico la morena.

Al llegar se dirigieron a las computadoras.

"Elena Gilbert – Partida de nacimiento – 12/02/96"; puso en el buscador.

-Un resultado ¡Un resultado! –exclamó Elena entusiasmada.

**Nombre: Gilbert, Elena**

**Fecha Nacimiento: 12/02/96 - 22:30 hs.**

**Lugar Nacimiento: Mystic Falls**

**Padres: Isobel Gilbert, John Gilbert**

**.**

**Nombre: Gilbert, Katerina**

**Fecha Nacimiento: 12/02/96 - 22:32 hs.**

**Lugar Nacimiento: Mystic Falls**

**Padres: Isobel Gilbert, John Gilbert**

**Hora de defunción: 22:32 hs.**

-¿Qué mierda es esto?

-¿Tienes una hermana que murió? –pregunto Bonnie.

-¡No! Nunca dijeron nada…

-¿Naciste en Mystic Falls?

-Creí que había nacido en Forks, no entiendo nada –susurro confundida –¿Sabes cómo imprimir esta ficha? –le pregunto a Bonnie.

-Sí, ahora la imprimo –susurro ella.

Elena tomo la hoja y fue hasta si casa indignada.

¿Tenía una hermana que había fallecido al nacer y nunca se lo habían comentado? ¿Había nacido en Mystic Falls? ¿Por qué le ocultaban todas esas cosas? Al final el profesor Mikaelson tenía razón, si tenía una gemela. ¿Cómo lo supo? Demasiadas preguntas se pasaban en la mente de Elena.

-¿Qué mierda es esto? –grito ella tirándole el papel a su madre.

-Elena…

-¡Dime! ¿Quién es Katerina?

-Oh dios –dijo Isobel sorprendida.

-¿Por qué me han mentido? ¿Mi hermana gemela murió al nacer y nunca me lo han dicho? Yo sabía, sentía que una parte de mi me faltaba, siempre lo supe.

-Hija, perdóname.

-Eres una mierda, igual que papá… Unos mentirosos –grito y fue a su habitación.

Antes de ingresar noto que las letras que colgaban en la puerta de su habitación eran "E&amp;K", Elena &amp; Katerina.

-¿Vivíamos aquí? –gritó Elena luego furiosa, bajando las escaleras.

-Si –admitió Isobel.

-Yo sabía que conocía esta casa…

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto John ingresando a la casa.

-Pasa que son unos mentirosos –gritó su hija.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Katerina –susurro Isobel sentándose en una silla.

-¿Cómo…?

-Aquí lo dice, es la partida de nacimiento… Y encima de todo, esta fue nuestra casa, yo nací aquí… ¿Por qué mintieron?

-No queríamos decirte que tu hermana había muerto –explicó John –Tardaste en salir, cuando lo hiciste estabas muy débil y Katerina no sobrevivió, se ahogó dentro del vientre de tu madre…

-¿Dices que por mi culpa murió?

-No hija, por eso no queríamos decírtelo.

-Yo tardé en salir y la ahogué… –exclamó Elena furiosa y se encerró en su habitación a llorar.

-Nunca le digas la verdad, ¡nunca, Isobel! –exclamo su esposo desesperado.

-Supongo que esa mentira horrible que le has dicho, se la ha creído… ¿Cómo le pudiste decirle que por su culpa murió su hermana?

-Así no hará más preguntas y sabrá que intentamos esconderlo por su bien –justificó John.

-¿Y si descubre que Katerina está viva? –pregunto Isobel.

-¡No lo hará y punto!

-Pero…

-Ya no hablaremos de esto –ordenó John.

Elena se quedó en su cuarto, intentando creer en la versión que su padre le había dado ¿debía confiar en él, después de tantas mentiras?

A la mañana siguiente Elena bajó las escaleras de forma silenciosa, no quería despertar a sus padres.

-Elena –dijo la voz de su madre desde la cocina.

-¿Qué?

-Lamento todo lo que sucedió anoche…

-¿Dónde está enterrada?

-¿Quién?

-Mi hermana –exclamó Elena furiosa –¿Quién más podría ser?

-Con tus abuelos –mintió.

-¿Por qué no tiene lápida?

-No tuvimos tiempo, en cuanto pudimos, nos mudamos a Forks.

-¿Por qué se mudaron?

-Tu padre había conseguido trabajo… Yo quería irme, no tenía buenos recuerdos de Mystic Falls, era una mezcla de situaciones.

Ella asintió.

-Hoy no dormiré en casa, iré a lo de Bonnie.

-Por favor ten cuidado…

Elena tomo su bolso y cruzó la calle para esperar a Jeremy.

Al llegar a la preparatoria se encontraron a Caroline con un pastel ostentoso que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Bonnie".

-Lindo pastel –susurro Jeremy.

-Lo hice yo misma –confesó Caroline.

-No puedo creerlo ¿tu cocinando? –dijo Jeremy riéndose.

Ella lo empujó.

**Viernes 9:02 am.**

-¡Bonnie! –gritó Elena al verla llegar.

La joven se sonrojo por la sorpresa mientras todos le cantaban el feliz cumpleaños.

-¡Anda! Pide tres deseos… –exclamó Matt.

Bonnie se acercó al pastel y sopló las dieciocho velas.

Rápidamente sintió un escalofríos que recorría su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Jeremy mirándola.

-Nada –dijo tartamudeando.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí –musitó Bonnie confundida –No es nada… ¡Gracias por esta sorpresa! –exclamo luego e ingresaron al aula para cortar el pastel.

-¿Qué hacen? –preguntó el profesor Mikaelson asomándose en el aula.

-Cortamos el pastel de Bonnie, profesor… ¿Quiere un poco? –dijo Caroline seduciéndolo.

Él le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Caroline mordió su labio inferior y se le acercó.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro –respondió mirando a Matt de reojo.

-Si quieres puedes ser un poco más zorra –exclamó Matt enfadado.

-¿De qué hablas? Solo era amable…

-Vete a la mierda –exclamó y se retiró del aula.

-¡Matt! –gritó Jeremy corriendo tras él.

-Te has pasado Caroline, delante de sus ojos le has coqueteado al profesor –dijo Bonnie decepcionada.

La rubia bufó.

El profesor de Orientación Vocacional ingresó, le cortaron una porción de pastel y comenzaron la clase sin Matt ni Jeremy.

**10:30 am. **

Elena y Bonnie fueron a buscar un refresco mientras Caroline intentaba comunicarse con el celular de Matt.

-Le enviaré un texto a Jeremy –susurro Bonnie.

"¿Dónde están? Bonnie"

"Estamos en casa de Matt, está cabreado… Jeremy"

"Dile que se calme, Caroline es una idiota. Bonnie"

"Dice que lo sabe. Jeremy"

"¿Nos vemos luego? Bonnie"

"Claro, más tarde nos vemos. Jeremy"

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Elena.

-Eso supongo, Matt está cabreado…

-Y con toda la razón –infirió la joven Gilbert.

-¿Saben algo? –pregunto Caroline.

-Matt está en su casa con Jeremy, no le llames porque está realmente cabreado –explico Bonnie.

-Que idiota…

-¡Tú eres la idiota, Caroline, estabas coqueteando con el profesor delante suyo!

-¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! –grito la blonda.

Cuando terminar el día de clases, cada uno se fue a su casa.

**20:36 pm. **

-¿Vamos al Grill a tomar algo? –preguntó Elena a Bonnie una vez que terminaron las tareas.

-¡Claro! –contestó.

Al llegar al Grill, Bonnie se dio cuenta que era una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños.

Bailaron hasta las tres de la mañana y consiguieron que les sirvieran unos tragos a todos, ya que Matt trabajaba ahí medio tiempo.

-¿Cómo estás? –pregunto Bonnie a Matt.

-Enfadado –susurro.

-Te comprendo…

Jeremy estuvo toda la noche encima de Elena como un perro detrás de su dueño, mientras Victoria, hermana de Caroline, los observaba con odio.

-Victoria te está mirando feo –susurro Bonnie a Elena en el oído.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque bailas con Jeremy –confesó la joven.

-Oh… Entiendo, celos –exclamó Elena.

Tipo cinco de la madrugada todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, menos Elena que fue a casa de Bonnie nuevamente.

-¿Dónde estabas? –exclamo el padre de Bonnie una vez que cruzaron la puerta.

-En el Grill, festejando –explicó la morena.

-No deberías salir a estas horas y lo sabes…

-¡Es mi cumpleaños! –gritó Bonnie.

Elena se fue a la habitación de la joven en silencio.

-¡Sabes que no me gusta que andes por ahí!

-No andaba por ahí, estaba con mis amigos en el Grill –replicó.

-¿Y que hace esta niña aquí? –pregunto luego refiriéndose a Elena.

-Es mi amiga… Elena.

-¿Hija de John Gilbert?

Bonnie asintió.

-No la quiero aquí, no quiero más problemas con esa familia –susurro enfadado.

-No molestes –exclamo su hija y se encerró en la habitación.

-Parece que mi padre y tu padre ya se conocen –comento Elena.

-Sí, eso parece.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? No quiero darte problemas…

-No, no te vayas, hoy me he sentido extraña y no quiero dormir sola, tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-No lo sé, tuve un presentimiento horrible hoy cuando soplé las velas.

-Tranquila, me quedo contigo –susurró Elena.

**Sábado 11:04 am. **

-Elena –susurro la voz de Bonnie.

-¿Qué? –bufó la joven tapándose con las sabanas el rostro.

-Mira esto…

-Déjame dormir –suplicó.

-Tienes que ver esto –insistió.

Elena se destapó y quedó paralizada.

Los objetos de la habitación estaban flotando en el aire.

-¿Qué mierda es esto? –exclamo Elena asustada.

-No lo sé, cuando abrí mis ojos todo estaba así –explico Bonnie.

-¿Llamamos a tu padre?

Bonnie deseo que todos los objetos volvieran a su lugar y lo hicieron lentamente.

-¡Oh por dios! –grito Elena tomando a Bonnie del brazo.

-Creo que yo lo hice –explico la joven.

-¿Tú?

Bonnie observó una alcancía con forma de chancho y comenzó a levitar.

-¡Mierda! –grito Bonnie asustada de su poder y la alcancía cayó al suelo.

Se levantó de la cama asustada y comenzó a tocar sus manos.

-Me siento distinta, siento que algo no está bien en mí –confesó Bonnie.

Su almohada comenzó a levitar y explotó en mil pedazos.

-Ahhhhh –gritaron ambas.

Las plumas de la almohada flotaban por toda la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? –exclamo el padre abriendo la puerta y las plumas se posaron en el suelo.

-Nada –mintió Bonnie cerrándole la puerta.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué gritan?

-No pasa nada papá…

-¡Abre la puerta!

Bonnie lo dejó pasar y se sentó al lado de Elena.

-¿Qué hicieron aquí? –preguntó mirando el desastre en la habitación.

-Jugábamos –mintió Elena.

-Limpien todo –ordenó él furioso.

-Sí papá –respondió Bonnie y cerró la puerta.

-¿Desayunarán? –pregunto abriendo nuevamente la puerta.

-¡Papá! ¡Elena esta en ropa interior! –grito Bonnie.

-Lo lamento… –se disculpó el señor Bennett.

Elena y Bonnie se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –pregunto Elena.

-No lo sé –respondió su amiga paralizada.

Se levantaron de la cama, limpiaron el desastre en la habitación y fueron a la cocina a desayunar.

-Quizás hay fantasmas aquí –susurro Elena tomando el café.

-No, era como si yo misma lo hiciera ¿comprendes? Podía sentirlo dentro de mí, como un poder… Suena muy extraño ¿verdad?

-¿Brujería?

-¿Sabes? Mi madre tenía libros de hechicería y esas cosas –comentó la joven.

-¿Dónde?

-En la biblioteca del estudio, en cuanto mi padre se vaya iremos a revisar –susurro Bonnie.

-Iré a comprar comida para esta noche –susurro el señor Bennett.

Ambas asintieron.

-Lamento si te incomode anoche Elena, no fue mi intención –se disculpó.

-Está bien señor –respondió ella.

-He tenido algunos problemas con tu padre –explicó.

-Comprendo –susurro ella.

-Y por favor… no rompan más nada –exclamó mirando a Bonnie.

-No papá.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, las amigas corrieron al estudio.

-Aquí –exclamo Bonnie tomando un libro de hechicería.

-¡Wow! –se sorprendió Elena al ver el libro que estaba amarillento de tan antiguo que era.

-A leer se ha dicho –susurro la joven Bennett.


	8. Capítulo 7: Noche peligrosa

**Capítulo 7: Noche peligrosa **

**Domingo 15:20 pm. **

_Querido Diario:_

_Estoy apartada de mis padres, siento que las mentiras que me han dicho son suficientes como para no hablarles. _

_Katerina, mi hermana gemela, está muerta. Falleció al nacer, y nunca lo supe. Lo peor es saber que por mi culpa ella murió. _

_En cuanto a Bonnie, pues creemos que tiene poderes, que es una especie de bruja. Ayer los objetos en su habitación levitaban, primero me asusté, pero luego supe que nada malo pasaría, como si algo me tranquilizara, quizás el espíritu de mi hermana Katerina. _

_No sé porque, pero el padre de Bonnie, odia a mi padre. No quiero preguntarles porque sé que no me lo dirán, dirán que son cosas de adultos, como siempre. _

_Hoy mi padre ha estado nervioso e inquieto. No he preguntado nada, porque me he prometido no hablarles para que paguen por sus mentiras. _

_Esta noche estaré atenta a posibles discusiones. _

.

.

.

**23:33 pm. **

-Elena –susurro la voz de su madre, pero la joven no contestó haciéndose la dormida.

-¿Está dormida? –preguntó John.

Isobel asintió.

-No vayas solo, por favor John –suplicó su esposa.

-Es hora, estoy sintiéndolo.

-Podrían matarte –susurro ella.

Elena estaba aterrada por sus palabras, "podrían matarte". ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer, que fuera tan peligroso? ¿En que estaba metido su padre?

Escucho murmullos de sus padres bajando las escaleras, se levantó de la cama, se puso unos jeans viejos, una blusa blanca y tomó su chaqueta de cuero.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación y vio a su padre salir de la casa.

Correteó hasta la cocina y salió por la puerta trasera a perseguirlo, mientras su madre lloraba en el sofá del living.

Al salir notó que era una noche hermosa. La luna estaba casi se completa, le faltaba menos de un cuarto para ser Luna llena.

Tomó la bicicleta del porche de Jeremy y persiguió a su padre que iba en coche.

John se estaba alejando del centro del pueblo y se dirigía a los alrededores, donde todo era bosque.

-¿Qué mierda viene a hacer aquí? –pregunto Elena en voz alta.

**23:50 pm. **

Su padre aparcó de forma abrupta y se bajó del coche como si estuviera borracho.

Se adentró en el bosque y comenzó a tambalearse.

Elena dejó la bicicleta a un lado del auto de su padre y comenzó a perseguirlo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Por qué estaba en medio del bosque?

La joven miró el cielo nocturno y notó que la luna ya estaba completa.

Los gritos de su padre la estremecieron.

-¿Papá? –preguntó ella asustada.

Caminó un poco más y encontró unas ruinas, parecía ser una casa abandonada.

-¿Papá? –volvió a preguntar.

Unos pasos la alteraron.

-¿Papá? ¿Eres tú?

Como nadie contestaba Elena comenzó a correr para irse, el lugar le daba escalofríos. Tropezó con una roca y al levantar su rostro se encontró con un lobo.

-Oh dios –susurro ella paralizada, el lobo estaba mostrándole sus grandes colmillos a tan solo centímetros de su rostro –A….ayu… ayuda –tartamudeó.

El lobo comenzó a gruñirle.

-¡Papá! –exclamó ella frenética intentando llamar a su padre.

El lobo se acercaba más y más.

Elena desesperada comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás, alejando su rostro de los dientes del lobo.

De repente un ruido llamo la atención de este lobo y se alejó del cuerpo de Elena.

Ella suspiró e intentó levantarse, pero era imposible, tenía el tobillo hinchado.

Se arrastró hacia un árbol y revisó su bolsillo trasero donde tenía el celular.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó notando que lo había perdido al caer.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –susurro una voz.

-¿Quién está ahí? –grito Elena tomando una rama.

-Damon –musitó la sombra de un muchacho.

-¿Damon? –preguntó ella sin lograr verle el rostro.

-Te ayudé el otro día en el cementerio ¿recuerdas?

Se acercó a ella lo suficiente, como para reconocerle, era el muchacho del cementerio, después de todo no era un fantasma ¿o sí?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Paseando –susurro él riéndose.

-¿Paseando?

-¿Y tú? –pregunto levantando sus cejas.

-Paseando –mintió irónicamente.

-Inteligente –susurro él –Déjame ayudarte –exclamó luego levantándola.

Si podía tocarla, entonces no era un fantasma.

-El otro día creí que eras un fantasma –confesó ella.

Él sonrió.

-No deberías meterte en lugares tan oscuros y peligrosos –explicó él ayudándola a llegar hasta la carretera.

-Gracias por tu ayuda –respondió ella evitando el tema de porque estaba en el bosque en el medio de la noche.

-¿Es tu coche?

-No –respondió ella rápidamente.

-¿Es tu bicicleta?

Elena asintió.

-Te llevo en ella hasta tu casa, no creo que puedas pedalear con el pie así –señaló su tobillo inflamado.

Se subió a la bicicleta con Elena en su falda y pedaleó hasta el centro.

-Dime tú, ¿dónde doblo?

-Aquí a la derecha –señaló –Y ahora ve derecho hasta que veas una casa blanca con ventanas amarronadas.

Damon asintió.

Al llegar, ayudo a bajar a Elena y posó la bicicleta contra el porche.

-Un gusto conocerte –susurro él.

-Elena –comentó ella presentándose.

-Elena –musitó Damon sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo volverás al bosque, caminando? –se volteó luego de colocar la llave en la cerradura.

Y el tal Damon ya no estaba allí.


End file.
